The present invention relates generally to a portable cooler design and, more particularly, to a portable cooler design that includes multiple compartments to separate the contents of the cooler from accumulated water.
Coolers for keeping stored food and beverages cold are well known. These coolers come in a variety of different shapes sizes and typically allow user to transport food or beverages from one location to the other while maintaining the contents of the cooler at a relatively cool temperature. As is known, it is desirable to maintain the contents of the cooler, such as, for example, beverages, at a cool temperature so the beverages may be more readily enjoyed. As is also known, it is sometimes necessary to maintain the contents of a cooler at a cool temperature to prevent spoiling of the contents, such as for example, sandwiches or other food.
The contents of the coolers are typically kept at a relatively cool by filling the cooler with ice and then placing the items to be kept cool on top of the ice within the cooler. Alternatively, and to provide better cooling, the ice and the contents are intermixed. This works well, with respect to beverages, such as are stored in cans or bottles. However, this intermixing does not work as well with foods, such as sandwiches. This is because when the ice is placed on top of the food, the food can be crushed. Further, when the food is intermixed with the ice, the food, which is typically not stored or kept in completely water proof packages, can get wet or soggy when the ice melts as the food will be in contact with accumulated water in the cooler. The food can also get wet or soggy when the ice melts, even if the food is placed on top of the ice. These conditions are clearly undesirable.
One attempt to eliminate this problem of food stored in a cooler coming to rest in accumulated water when the ice melts and therefore causing the food to get wet is though the use of contained frozen ice packs. While these ice packs do not emit water and they tend not to remain cool as long, they typically take up a lot of space within the cooler. These ice packs are also relatively expensive and tend not to work as well as ice.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooler having multiple compartments to separate accumulated water from the cooler contents as ice in the cooler melts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cooler having multiple compartments to prevent food in the cooler from getting wet when the ice in the cooler melts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cooler with a removable insert or partition.
In accordance with the above and other objects of the present invention, a portable cooler is provided. The cooler includes a body portion that defines an interior cavity therewithin. The cooler has a lid portion that is in communication with said exterior shell portion. The interior cavity has at least one partition that separates the interior cavity into at least two compartments with at least a first compartment intended for receiving ice and a second compartment intended for receiving food. This prevents the food from becoming wet and/or soggy due to contact with accumulated water in the event the food remains in the cooler long enough for the ice to begin melting.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.